Last Chance To Say
by Batty Rose
Summary: Upon receiving the news that the famous prosecutor Godot is to be executed, Iris visits him one last time. Spoilers for PW:T&T.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Phoenix Wright nor its characters, blah blah blah, you know the drill. :b**

* * *

It was a cloudy, gloomy sort of day outside, which perfectly fit Iris' mood as she tried to cook dinner. She'd read the headline: "Defense Attorney Turned Prosecutor Sentenced To Death", and knew who it was without even reading further. Of course, there was a mugshot of Godot there, anyway, which Iris ran her thumb over, as if hoping the image would magically materialize into Godot's face. After reading the headline, she had gone back to Hazakura Temple immediately, hoping that doing something requiring concentration would take her mind off of Godot's impending doom. Her mind had betrayed her, though, insisting she focus on the headline, even though she didn't want to.

_I have to see him,_she thought. She had no doubt in her mind about that. Guilt was gnawing at her as she considered all the possible ways she could've prevented this. Maybe she should've pled guilty to the murder charge. She was very pretty, like Dahlia, and perhaps she could've sweet-talked the judge into giving her only 20 years in prison instead of life. Maybe she could've left more evidence pointing to her innocence so Feenie wouldn't have to pursue the case so far. Maybe... She was jolted out of her train of thought when the pot boiled over. She quickly cleaned up the mess and somehow managed not to burn herself as she finished cooking. She left the food out for Sister Bikini, who was soaking in hot water to soothe her aching back, and hastily wrote a note explaining where she'd go. After that was done, she went out the door and headed to the detention center. She didn't bother to eat any food - she wasn't hungry.

It took several hours to get to the detention center, which Iris didn't mind. She had all the time she needed to compose herself. A part of her dreaded what was coming up. _After all, it's the last time..._She shook the thought out of her head. Not now. Not when she was about to see him.

And then, there he was, crossing his arms behind the glass with that crooked smile on his face. "Hey, Kitten," he said. "You look like hell."

Iris pursed her lips together, her chin trembling and her eyes about to spill over.

Godot frowned. "I-I didn't mean it like that...!"

"It's okay." She offered a meek smile and passed a small cup through the opening in the glass. "I... I brought you some coffee, but I think it's cold now. I'm sorry."

"Eh, I'll still take it," he replied. "I'm going through coffee withdrawal. See?" He held up his hands and exaggerated their shaking for comedic effect. Iris looked miserably at the floor. He sighed. "Sorry, Kitten."

"It's not that."

"... So...?"

Her pleading eyes met his. "Mr. Godot... are you really going to... to be executed?" He tensed. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, he sighed again.

"Yes."

"When?" she whispered.

"Tomorrow." She trembled again. "Don't cry for me, Kitten. I'm a murderer, after all. I'm not worth the tears." To his discomfort, she cried anyway.

"N-no," she managed between sobs, "you _are_worth the tears! If it wasn't for you..." Her speech gave way to her tears, and Godot moved as if to touch her, to put his arm around her, but the damn glass was in the way.

"I'm so sorry, Kitten," was all he could think to say.

"This isn't fair!"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't deserve this!"

"I'm sorry."

"I never got a chance..."

"I'm sorry."

"... I love you, Mr. Godot."

This time, he didn't apologize. He just sat there in shock for a while instead. Finally, he remembered to say something: "What about Tri-erm, Wright?"

She sniffled. "I've caused him great pain that can never heal. It's better if we both move on... And I have."  
Godot's lips curled into a smile. "Well. Isn't that a coincidence."

Iris stiffened.

"You know," he continued, "there isn't much to do in a cell like mine but think. So, I've been doing a lot of thinking. About Mia. And about you." Her eyes widened, then drifted downward. "I love her. I always think about her when I think of my past. But I think of my present, and my future, and I see you. I see the life I wish I still had so I could spend it with you, Kitten."

Iris was sure she'd never blushed a deeper red.

"Oh. I have one last request," he said. She looked at him again. "Please, call me Diego."

"Diego..."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll save you. I promise." A surge of confidence came to her as she spoke. "You won't be executed tomorrow. I swear I will find a way!"

A guard came in behind Godot. "Time's up."

Godot turned to look at her. "Iris, I-"

"No. Tell me tomorrow, when you're free."

Even without seeing his eyes, she couldn't miss the urgency on his face. "I-"

"I'll come back for you, Diego! I promise!"

Before he could respond, he was gone.

Iris walked away. If he'd said what he was about to say, she was certain she'd crumble right there. She needed to be strong. She needed to do this. Her conviction grew with each step. _I will save you, Diego. I will. May the heavens be with me._


End file.
